


Forever at your Side

by Wings_of_Light



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Ultimate Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Light/pseuds/Wings_of_Light
Summary: Prompto sees what is to come and knows that he can't do anything to stop what the Astrals have planned -- or can he?





	Forever at your Side

Altissia laid in ruin the poor battle field between astral and Oracle with the young Prince swepted up into it -- all because of one man that started this whole mess to begin with. Blonde hair swayed wildly in the chaotic wind brought by the leviathan's rage as the neat hairstyle was all but, forgotten, torn apart as the mess of hair fell to sway across weary blue eyes it seemed all the people have been safely taken away before the large walls of water rose cutting him, Noctis and Luna off from everyone else even if Gladio and Ignis were in another part of the city completely. Stumbling towards the alter after the leviathan was brought down in a amazing show of blue light brought forth from the Kings of Lucis weapons that spiralled around Noctis while the prince was flying through the air like some sort of super hero. 

Grasping onto a crumbling pillar as his legs nearly gave out Prompto stared at the most heart breaking sight before him as there laid not only Noctis but, Luna and she seemed to have suffered a mortal wound that not even a exilar could cure as he'd slide to his knees and slowly crawled to his princes side. "Noct I-- I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to be of any help..." He said, eyelids lowered as the blue coloring of his eye's darkened with saddness and only then he notice Ravus sitting not to far away in a defeated slump. 

About to speak up Gladio's voice made Prompto jump as blonde hair swayed when his head turned motioning for the shield to approach but, that's when everything changed as instead of answering Prompto's question of where was Ignis, he went straight for ravus whom blocked the swing of the mighty sword calling out Gladio whom was actually Ardyn in disguise as soldiers swarmed the small area restraining Ravus and slamming Prompto's head into the ground while a knee to his back made it near impossiable to fight back dispite the struggles the blonde put up. after some back and forth Ardyn gave the blonde gunner the choice to join him or die where he was. 

Choosing to play along, everything faded to black as Prompto awoke within Zangnautus Keep in the heart of Niflheim and the place where Magitek's were created as the blonde gunner trekked his way through the installation ultimately finding himself face to face with the crystal he and the others were trying to find and return to Lucis as a feeling of dread crawled up Prompto's spine causing him to turn and be met with Ardyn whose face leaked with starscourge causing the blondie to recoil in utter fear as after some more back and forth Ardyn spoke his true name: Ardyn Lucis Caelum a member of Noctis' family shunned and exiled a very long time ago. Blue eyes were wide in shock but, that didn't stop Prompto from refusing to call him 'Your Majesty' as with a simple 'Off with your head' Prompto found himself in for the fight for his life as swords and various other weapons swarmed the gunner whom fired off shots with all he had screams of pain ripped from his lips followed by a grunt when Ardyn's foot met with his stomach sending Prompto rolling along the ground coughing and gasping for air. 

Regaining his second wind and standing up on shaking legs blue eyes slightly unfocused watched as Ardyn summoned weapon upon weapon their red glow a sinister one as the trash king lowered both arms and the hovering weapons flew forward exploding into a ball of flames with anything the came in contact with -- that included Prompto himself. Recoiling backwards from each weapon that hit him in the gut and chest the blonde gunner soon flew backwards landing on his back dazed only to slowly look upwards which was a bad thing as the axe weapon came sailing only to smack Prompto square in the face knocking him out cold. Coming to everything around him was in ruins and Ardyn was again flapping his lips as the glint of a blade had Prompto bearly rolling outta harms way and held up the ring of Lucii the very thing Noctis needed to become the true king of light was now in the blonde gunners hand. Declaring he wasn't about to allow his best friend to die for his sake or anyone elses Prompto placed the ring upon his finger as a searing pain erupted up his arm it was like being cooked alive his skin burned and flayed flaking off with cracks appearing as his screams of pain echoed throughout while Ardyn mocked him for the stupid move but, did Prompto care? No, he was gonna protect his friend even if it meant his very life. 

Battle insued once again as Prompto could feel his body unable to take the immense strain and was breaking down as blues were replaced with a flared purplish red that shone under blonde hair. After awhile Prompto held his hands to his face screaming again as he could hear the gods asking if he was willing to pay the price to protect his king of which he accepted the terms knowing he would probably die but, his life would be worth giving up if Noctis lived. Infused with the power of the gods and his body breaking down Prompto knew he had a short window of time to take Ardyn down of which he didn't hold back as more cracks appeared on his body and more of his skin burned away with each second that ticked away but, in a stroke of luck he managed to defeat Ardyn however his body couldn't take it anymore and he'd collaspe to his knees before looking up weakly at Ardyn whom limped towards the blonde gunner then vanished into whisps of darkness causing Prompto to fall backwards fading to darkness as he heard his name being called by Noctis. Being lifted upwards by his best friend, Noctis demanded to know why Prompto did what he did as Gladio in near tears called him and idiot and Ignis could even utter a word knowing that this wouldn't be good as Prompto bearly opened his eyes as everything was extremely blurry he couldn't make out anything. Cracking a smile as much as he could as the cold hands of death gripped his shoulders Prompto managed to utter those words he would have said "Forever at your Side" He whispered, as his heart gave out and his body fell limp much to Noctis shaking him, screaming for Prompto to open his eyes. 

Many years later, Noctis completed his calling and was ruling as King but, he was always sad for some reason that only Gladio and Ignis knew as in a glass case stood the Glaive uniform that was made for a certain blonde haired man that wasn't around anymore to wear it and all because he had given up his life for his King and dear friend so they could live in their stead. Statues were made in the memories of all the glaives that gave their lives in service to the royal family as a tall white marble statue made in the likeness of Prompt stood in the courtyard surrounded by bushes and flowers as the engrave wrote this.. 

'Dedicated in the loving memory of Prompto Argentum whom gave his life to preserve the Light of Eros. His sacrifice will not be forgotten' written in elegant scroll on a golden plate at the bottom of the statue as the statue stood proud in the sunlight a smile forever frozen on it's stone face as down by it's feet sat Prompto's old camera no longer fuctional with the broken chocobo strap hanging still on it as the wind played with it and the unmistakable laughter playing on the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Episode Ignis but, instead of Ingis it's our loveable blonde haired goofball that faces down Ardyn in an epic showdown.
> 
> I've never done a character death before so please be gentle. I'm tormenting myself while writting this OH my heart ;-;


End file.
